phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Burn Draal
Burn Draal is a monster that appears in Phantasy Star Online 2 and Phantasy Star Online 2 es. It is the rare form of Vol Dragon, a creature native to the underground volcanic caves of Amduskia. Characteristics Burn Draal is very similar in appearance to Vol Dragon's second and third forms. He has very thick, golden scales on his body that are mostly resistant to blunt force trauma, while his less durable, breakable horns are colored a pale pink. Whenever a horn is broken, burn draal will flinch in pain for a moment before regaining his composure. If the crystalline orb on his tail is broken, he will scream in agony and fall to the ground before attempting to suture the wound by soaking it in a nearby lava pool. Phantasy Star Online 2 es General Data The burn draal species has many different forms that are exclusive to Phantasy Star Online 2 es. The more common variants include a tiny form that attacks quickly yet has fewer hitpoints, and a large form that hits harder but moves more sluggishly compared to its other incarnations. In rare circumstances, a white burn draal may be found instead. Although burn draal can typically be encountered in any place that a Vol Dragon can potentially spawn in Phantasy Star Online 2, es restricts the dragon to Emergency Quests only. The golden dragon has several basic attacks. When the player is close to its face, it will attempt to either fling them away by swiping its large head toward them, or spew its fire breath. If the player is close to its rear instead, it will swipe its tail in a semicircle twice. When the player is running away or attacking from a distance, burn draal will give chase by either quickly jumping toward its opponent or simply shooting a fireball in the player's general direction. On rare occasions, the dragon will initiate a quick time event by placing its hand into a pool of lava and summon a pillar of fire from underneath the player's feet. Similar to Phantasy Star Online 2, burn draal can be damaged on multiple parts at a time with attacks, although its horns and tail are unbreakable in this version. Due to Dr. Cohen's recent breakthrough in his chip research, a more powerful, darker-infused, Type-C burn draal may be fought instead on the highest difficulty. This unnatural variant is more aggressive than its normal form, and even sports several new attacks. Chip Information : See also: Monster Chips in PSO2es Burn draal's chip can be obtained several ways: successfully completing its themed emergency quest; winning it as a prize in the bonus box scratch; or, completing special objectives assigned by ARKS. Burn Draal is an active, fire elemental chip that has a palette cost of 17. The standard version of the chip has the ability, Flaming Heat Wave, which provides medium fire-based damage to enemies surrounding the player upon being activated. When the chip is released, it transforms into the much more powerful Purgatory Dragon Burn Draal with an equally stronger ability, Storm of Conflagration. Burn Draal requires the following materials in order to achieve its released form: During certain event periods, several Burn Draal chips may be exchanged in the Recycle Shop for special 11★ weapons. Gallery Tiny bdraal.jpg|The tiny, nimble form Big bdraal.jpg|The gargantuan, powerful variant Bdraal white1.png|The rare white burn draal Bdraal white2.png White burndraales.png Bdraal white3.png Bdraal chip action.jpg|The burn draal chip attacks all surrounding enemies Category:Volcanic Caverns monsters Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Monsters